<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Reach by Gay_Crofters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145482">Out of Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crofters/pseuds/Gay_Crofters'>Gay_Crofters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escape my stupid writing while you still can, Hehe love triangle, I’m just gonna waste my time on this even though it’ll turn out like shit, I’m sorry, M/M, its 5:35 in the morning and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crofters/pseuds/Gay_Crofters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hehe you’ll see ;)))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat silently on a bench at the park. His focus was elsewhere as he sipped his slushee. His hoodie strings were pulled all the way so only his mouth barely showed. Virgil had mostly finished his slushee and he was just slurping through the straw absentmindedly. </p><p>“Hello there kind sir,” A strange voice had can from next to him as he felt someone sit down on the bench next to him. Virgil pulled off his hood slowly, looking over at who had sat down next to him. The stranger wore a bright red cropped shirt that cut deeply to show his chest region and part of his stomach and very short shorts that went with the exposing shirt. </p><p>“Do you.. need something” Virgil has asked after looking around to make sure he was actually talking to him. He was way out of this guy’s league if that’s what he was purposing, Virgil only wore ripped jeans and a hoodie that covered him in hopes in made him look less skinny, the jacket was bulky on him since he was so small, but it did help to hide that he didn’t eat much. </p><p>“Actually, yes, I do.” He had said, looking to Virgil. He was caught by surprise, usually when he talked to people they left him to talk by himself within 5 minutes. </p><p>“Oh uh.. what do you need??” Virgil awkwardly asked as he fiddled with the end of his sleeves. He didn’t know what to do accept for wait for his answer, which felt like forever. He was just staring off into the distance, looking like he was contemplating all of his life decisions before he replied with, “How would you feel about having a friend? You seemed pretty lonely just sitting over here alone.” He admitted, looking over to Virgil. </p><p> “Oh so you just feel bad for me, is that it?” Virgil had a snarky response, his arms quick to fold. “Just want to give me all of your glorious sympathy I am just craving.” Virgil seemed pretty ticked by the fact that he felt bad for him, or it seemed he did. </p><p>“No, no! It’s not like that- let me try again.. uh.. I’m Roman-“ He introduced himself, a pearly white smile plastering his face. Roman extended his hand, a hopeful look in his eyes That he wouldn’t go off on him. “...I would be lying if I said it was nice to meet you.” Virgil kept his hands in his pockets. He didn’t enjoy physical contact all to much so he did his best to avoid it. </p><p>“Okay then.. uh, what’s your name?” Roman sounded nervous to ask. He ran his hands through his honey brown hair, awkwardly waiting for his reply. Roman averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head. </p><p>Virgil chuckled at him, noticing how awkward Roman had become. He found it humorous, but also adorable that he’d be so awkward around Virgil.</p><p>“W-What’s so funny??” Roman had became slightly flustered. He was having trouble keeping his cool composure.</p><p>“I’m Virgil,” He avoided his question, still chuckling slightly. Virgil leaned against the bench as he looked upwards as he watched the clouds. He went quiet, actually calm which wasn’t normal for him. Due to last life events, he had severe anxiety most of the time, his medication didn’t help most of the time but he was almost forced to take it if he didn’t want to by his mother. Of course she wanted the best for him but could be... harsh to say the least. </p><p>“Well, I’m not lying when I say it’s great to meet you Virgil.” Now that Virgil had stopped laughing he was less embarrassed, Roman wasn’t even sure why he was embarrassed. Roman zoned out, just staring at Virgil. He had to admit, he was attractive, to him at least. A small closed-mouth smile crossed his face as he stared at him. Roman had turned fully towards Virgil at this point. He rested his arm on the back of the bench, just staring at Virgil’s face. Virgil was a bit pale, but that was just his natural skin color, at least Roman guessed. </p><p>Virgil noticed Roman, flinching.”U-Uh what are you doing-“ </p><p>Roman perked up, his face becoming More red than it was before, “well uh-“ He ruined everything. He fucked up. He fucked up already, he’s so stupid. “Dammit, dammit, dammit-“ Roman mumbled to himself, hitting his forehead with his palm.</p><p>“Hey what’s are you doing??” Virgil sounded panicked. He grabbed Roman’s wrist to keep him from hitting himself. Just from where he was, he could tell that Roman was hitting himself hard.</p><p>“I’m so stupid..” Roman grumbled. He was very clearly upset with himself, though he immediately shut up when Virgil grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“You aren’t stupid, ok?” Virgil loosened his grip on Roman’s wrist slightly, not realizing how tight he’d actually squeezed his skin. “Look up, ok?” His voice had grown softer and more soothing. “Look at me and tell me you aren’t stupid.” Virgil was completely and utterly serious.</p><p>Roman felt so disgusting, like he’d crossed a line. He did cross a line. He took a moment to look up at Virgil’s serious expression. Virgil was quick you make eye contact. “You aren’t stupid.” Roman nodded, “I’m not stupid..” he didn’t sound like he meant it, but he said it anyway. </p><p>Virgil only now realized he had gotten close to Roman to keep him from hitting himself. “Now that’s over..” Virgil scoot away, though, Roman grabbed his hand when Virgil went to let go of his wrist. “Thank you.” Roman was being sincere. He didn’t know how Virgil knew what to do so he wasn’t so upset with himself. “Oh uh..” Virgil looked down to see Roman was holding his hand. “It’s really not a big deal..” Virgil cleared his throat. He didn’t like the whole physical contact idea still, but whatever made him feel better.</p><p>“Oh right!” Pulled his phone out of the barely noticeable back pocket he had. It had a very glittery case with a nice golden crown. “Can I have your number?” He resisted from winking and being flirty like he usually was. </p><p>“..Sure” Virgil took his phone, typing in a few numbers before handing it back. He nodded to him, “I’ll see you around Roman.” He waved as he walked away, even though Roman was preoccupied by doing something on his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>